The Honeymoon
by StarfireWildheart
Summary: This story picks up after The Trials. After the monsters in Drew's life are put away they try to pick up the pieces and have some semblance of a normal life starting with the honeymoon they never got to have.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Honeymoon

Rating: M to NC-17

Characters: Most all of The Night Shift Cast

Pairing: Drew and Rick

Summary: This story picks up after The Trials. After the monsters in Drew's life are put away they try to pick up the pieces and have some semblance of a normal life starting with the honeymoon they never got to have.

Warnings: There will be loads of angst, Domination and submission, sex, toys and anything else I can think of to throw in here. There will be a loving sexual relationship between two men. This is a M/M slash fic. You don't like don't read. I bend time lines and characters to my will so be warned! While I am using the Characters we love the story line is my own. Having said that I do not own Night Shift, its people or its story line. In my fics any mistakes are my own as I don't typically use a beta, I prefer to post updates quickly. Any flashbacks will be in Italic.

Chapter 1

It had been almost a year since the sentencing of Drew's family and things were going really well for him lately. His body was healthy again and though his kidney was permanently damaged it didn't prohibit him from doing anything that he wanted in his everyday life. He was still enlisted, just like Rick, but neither of them could be deployed again due to their disabilities though both were serving in their areas of expertise state side.

The Center had quickly become one of the most talked about, top rated veteran's facilities in the country. It was noted for not only its intensive counseling but its work with physically disabled vets and their families. It was important to them to also include the families in the recovery of the soldiers and through business contacts of his uncle's they were able to work as a non-prophet organization so everyone qualified for assistance. Drew hated the fact that he felt like the money from his mom's family was almost blood money but he was satisfied it was going to good use.

The hospital was a great place to work again. The nurses had solved their union issues thanks to Molly and now everyone was happy. Kenny was still head nurse and he and Drew worked seamlessly together both as bosses and in the ER itself. Paul decided that he wanted to be a pediatric surgeon so he was still at the hospital just not full time in the ER. Krista was still an ER doctor.

Rick loved his job training SWAT teams and still went with them on occasional calls when he was needed but his reputation as the best was out there now and not only were SWAT teams coming to him but he was training FBI, CIA and ATF teams as well. He also helped set them up with other vets who could help them in other situations. He also worked at The Center helping other amputees see that life wasn't over due to the loss of a limb.

Drew walked into the now familiar office at the SWAT school. "Hey Mary," smiling at Rick's secretary, "is he busy?"

"No, we were just getting ready to leave," she smiled at him. "Go on in."

"Have a goodnight!" he told her before entering the office.

Rick looked up from his paperwork and smiled. "Hey babe what are you doing here?"

"Was hoping I could talk my husband in to going out to dinner," he sat down across from him.

"Mmm sounds great actually, I'm starving. We were so busy today I skipped lunch." He finished filling out the paper in front of him then tossed the pen down on the desk and turned the lamp off. "What did you have in mind?" he asked as they walked to the truck.

"Steak," he laughed. "I'm a growing boy and I'm craving red meat."

"Growing huh?" he smirked as he hopped in the passenger side.

"Well parts of me," he teased getting behind the wheel.

Their favorite steak place was just a few minutes down the road. They were quickly seated and ordered their dinner and drinks. Sipping their beer they talked about their days. "Zack came by the Center today."

"Yeah? How is he?" Rick asked.

"Great. I can't believe he's stuck with this volunteer thing for a year now. We need to work out something to reward him somehow. All the vets love him and he's got such a great attitude around them."

"Any ideas on what we could do?"

"Well for one we need to give him an official title instead of just volunteer I think and we should start paying him."

He nodded and thanked the waitress as she delivered their food. "That sounds great but it also sounds like you have more in mind," he chuckled.

"You know me too well," he said around a mouth full of steak. "I just don't know what it is."

"Maybe we can talk to some of the vets he works with at the Center and see if they have any ideas?"

"That's an amazing idea! I'm glad I thought of it!"

"What?" he threw a piece of roll at his husband and glared at him. "Jerk."

"Yes," he laughed happily, "but you love me."

He shook his head but couldn't hide his smile, "Yes, yes I do."

"Let's take a vacation."

Rick looked up at him, "yeah?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm thinking private beach with a small house, jet skis maybe even a boat?"

He nearly chokes on the last of his beer, "that sounds expensive, perfect but expensive."

"Glad to hear you say that because," he took some brochures and two round trip plane tickets and handed them to Rick, "I thought it was time I gave you a proper honeymoon."

He looked at the pictures and was blown away then noticed the date on the tickets. "These are for tomorrow! Honey I have to give notice for time off at work and we have to find someone to keep Jake and,"

"Shhh," he reached across the table and took his hand. "It's already taken care of. I have been planning this for a while now. I explained what I wanted to do to Mr. Franks one day when he dropped Zach off at the hospital and he took care of the paper work so I could surprise you. Topher, well Lynn is going to watch Jake at their house. He said it would be a great job for her and he can make sure she does it right. I have our bags packed and all you have to do is say yes."

He had the best husband in the world. "Yes, definitely yes!"


	2. Chapter 2

After a plane ride, rental car, two ferries and another 20 minuet car ride Drew came to a stop at a huge gate. He punched a code into the control panel and the gates swung open long enough to let them through then closed behind them. It was another five minutes before they pulled into the driveway. "We're here!" He got out of the car and went to the trunk for their bags.

Rick couldn't believe his eyes when he got out of the car. The bungalow was right on the beautiful white sand beach right on the ocean. He walked to the front of the small house and was in awe. To the right was a thatched roof gazebo with a very inviting looking patio set and white gauze curtains blowing in the ocean breeze and to the left was a gazebo bed with a wooden roof as well as gauze curtains. He felt Drew wrap his arms around him from behind and kiss his neck. "Am I dreaming?"

That made him so happy because he knew how much Rick liked the ocean and he knew he was happy. "Hum let's see?" He pinched his behind and laughed when he squeaked and spun around in his arms. "Nope seems like you're awake to me."

He laughed, "I love you so much."

"Love you too." He took his hand and pulled him toward the bungalow. "Wait till you see inside." He unlocked the door and opened it then turned to Rick and picked him up.

"What are you doing?" he gasped.

"Carrying you over the threshold of course," he smiled and carried him inside.

Clearly someone had come and set this up for them because dinner was on the table and soft music was playing. It was small but comfortable looking with a large sofa, table and small kitchen. Drew sat him down and grabbed the bags closing the door behind him. "Let me help," he took one of the bags and followed him into the room to the right. The bedroom was just big enough to hold a king size bed, two nightstands with lamps and a dresser. To the left was a huge bathroom with a walk in shower, a Jacuzzi tub and a double sink.

"It's as nice as it looked on the internet!" Drew was happy with himself. "Let's eat before the food gets cold." They each cleaned up a bit then enjoyed a relaxing dinner. Drew put the leftover food away and was placing the dirty dishes in the sink when he felt Rick's arms slide around him. He turned and was instantly pulled into a kiss sighing contentedly when Rick's hands slid under his shirt caressing his skin.

"As wonderful as all of this is there is one thing missing, one thing that I need to make it perfect."

He frowned, "whatever it is I'll get it. I want this to be perfect."

He cupped him rubbing his thumb over the growing length beneath the denim. "You, naked and writhing under me."

"Then take me," softly. He took a deep breath when Rick ripped his shirt over his head and tossed it aside then attacked his lips with bruising kisses. The stumbled toward the bedroom ridding each other of their clothes along the way. He wasn't even aware that he was close to the bed until Rick shoved him backwards and he bounced on the soft mattress.

He kissed every inch of exposed skin loving the sounds and muscle twitches that each touch caused. Finding spots that made him gasp and ones that pulled wanton moans from his kiss swollen lips. By the time he was done Drew's length was throbbing, pressed against his stomach and leaking precum making his skin wet. Rick couldn't resist lapping at the glistening head to get a taste. He was rewarded with a snap of the hips and a gasp. "I love you like this. Hard, leaking and so reactive that I could make you do anything I want."

"Please," he panted.

"Please what?" he started stroking the throbbing flesh, slow and torturously.

"Need you in me."

"Patients," he purred. He felt Drew's body tense as his orgasm approached and just when he was about to go over the edge he pulled his hand away watching his hips jerk and hearing him whine.

"No!" he mewled reaching down to finish himself only to have his hands smacked away.

"Uhuh, hands above your head," he scolded. He positioned Drew's legs so that they were up and spread then stood back and admired his husband. "So beautiful and all mine. I should take pictures of you like this." He watched a shiver run over his body knowing that being exposed was a turn on for both of them and the threat of someone else seeing, even though they didn't want to get caught was still a massive turn on. Grabbing a couple of things from his bag he moved back to the bed crawling up between his legs.

"Rick!" he gasped when he took his aching member into his mouth sucking hard. He was so lost in the sensation that he didn't realize what was happening until he felt the cock ring fasten tight around his cock and balls effectively stopping him from being able to cum. "Nooo!" He was so close!"

Rick's laugh was almost evil as he coated his hand in lube and slipped two fingers in his husband. He felt the tight muscles clinch hard around his fingers and knew that the sting Drew was feeling would help draw his mind away from the ache in his balls. It wasn't long before he slipped a third finger in and crooked them pressing against that little bundle of nerves that was his prostate.

Drew saw stars and couldn't help but to press down to gain more pleasure from the hand working inside him and Rick didn't disappoint. He worked the ring of muscle and the bundle of nerves like he knew just what it took to drive his husband crazy because he did! He knew just the right spots to prod and stretch to make Drew grind himself against his hand in need and just as he felt the tremble start in his lover he sucked the soft, bound sacks into his mouth as Drew's body convulsed with pleasure as he roared through a dry orgasm.

He carefully removed his fingers watching his lovers cock turn deep red and his balls swell from the orgasm. He wasted no time in pressing Drew's knees to his chest then sliding in slow but steady. His muscles were still twitching from his orgasm causing Rick to shiver. "You ready?" he asked, holding himself up with his hands on Drew's splayed thighs.

"Please, God please," he moaned. He let out a litany of curses and moans as Rick said a teeth jarring pace slamming his hips forward with enough force that it caused Drew to shift forward with each thrust so much that he had to brace his hands against the headboard. It didn't take long before each thrust against his sweet spot became laced with pain from the need to cum which was still being denied by the ring binding him. He could do nothing but lay there and let his husband use him for his own pleasure knowing he'd never reach release until Rick allowed it and that turned him on even more.

Rick saw the surrender on Drew's face and watched as he let the pleasure start to roll through his body even when it came with pain. He could feel his own orgasm building as Drew's body tightened around him. Reaching down he removed the cock ring and gave a few hard tugs to Drew hard length and that was all it took. His body clinched and bucked hard, his hips snapped up driving Rick as deep as he would go and he covered them both in white streams of cum as he was finally allowed release. Rick flew over the edge empting all he had into his husbands welcoming body.

He whimpered as the cloth wiped oversensitive skin and pushed it away. "Hey there you are," Rick smiled. "Thought you passed out on me babe." He had pulled out, cleaned off and cleaned Drew off and got no response so he rubbed his sensitive skin with the cloth to bring him around. He opened a bottle of water and helped him take a sip. "You ok?"

"Perfect," his voice was sleepy and he looked totally sated.

Rick laughed and laid down pulling him against his side smiling when Drew rested his head on his chest. "I love you."

"Love you more," he said drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Rick stretched languidly enjoying the ocean breeze from the comfort of the gazebo bed. It had been their favorite spot for the six days they had been here. "I can't believe we have to go home tomorrow. It's been so peaceful and relaxing."

"It will be hard to go back to work for sure," he agreed. They had not left their little island retreat since the day they arrived and that was great with him because it also meant Rick had not stopped touching him. They had been intimate more in the past week then that had been in their entire relationship and he had to admit he loved it. He was making great strides in his openness even before they left for their trip but to allow his husband to make love to him outside was huge for him and they had made love outside several times.

Rick watched Drew as he got lost in his thoughts and smiled as he got a goofy grin on his face. "What are you thinking about?"

"Hum?" he blushed.

"What were you thinking about?"

"The things we've been doing this week," he looked up at Rick through his sunglasses.

"Yeah?" He leaned down and kissed him, "Maybe I need to keep pushing you when we get home?" Dragging his nails lightly over his chest tweaking a nipple as he went. "I'm so proud of you. You've been so open to things lately."

"I'm not afraid anymore. You've always made me happy but I'm not ashamed of what I am now. I know most of the world still has its prejudices but I just don't care anymore. I don't have to make anyone happy except you and myself anymore."

"I'm impressed. I never thought I'd hear you say that. I'm glad you feel that way now though because it's what I've always dreamed of. Being able to hold you, hold your hand and treat you like you belong to me."

Drew moved so that he flipped Rick over flat on his back and straddled his hips. "You belong to me too," he purred. "Over," he pushed at him to turn and he complied. Grabbing the sunscreen he squeezed some of the oil out on his hands and started rubbing Rick's back and shoulders.

"Ummph," he moaned as his lover worked the knots out of his muscles. "Feels so good."

"Good grief babe your knots have knots. What the hell have you been doing?"

"Fucking my husband every way possible and even some ways that shouldn't be possible," he laughed. "Owe!"

"Sorry," he worked one particularly sore spot. "I thought sex was supposed to relieve tension not cause it?"

"It does but that last position was a little um, awkward?"

"I told you that you were going to hurt yourself," he scolded.

"I didn't hurt myself I just wasn't expecting the shelf to give way so I had to take on the extra weight."

He shook his head smiling, "You could have just stopped and we could have moved."

His head shot up and he looked over his shoulder. "Have you lost your damn mind? Stop? If you think I was going to stop when I was that close you are crazy. Besides it gave me better leverage," he winked and laid his head back down.

He shivered at the memory, "umm that it did." He added more oil to his hands and continued his massage. "We need to go into town tonight and pick up somethings for a few people. We need to get Lynn a gift, Toph and Janet for keeping Jake, Krista and Zach and we should grab something for Mr. Franks for helping me with the paper work so you could have this week off."

He knew he was right but he really didn't want to move so he settled for a sigh. "Hey!" he yelped when Drew slapped his ass.

"Come on," he tugged him to his feet and they went inside to clean up.

Drew couldn't help but grin as he watched Rick walk with a slight limp in his step. No one would notice it but him but it still brought a smile to his face. When Rick saw his grin and blushed a bright red he had to laugh. It had been his turn to make Rick scream while they showered and oh did he make him scream, several times. "You look like you've been riding a horse babe."

He swung his hand back quickly smacking him lightly in the stomach as they walked into the mall. "Shut it."

"What? I'm just saying," he pointed out innocently laughing madly at the look he got.

Went into a toy store and found a fuzzy purple stuffed bunny for Lynn, it was about as big as she was. They also picked up a couple of teddy bears for the twins. When they checked out the bears fit in a bag but the bunny did not so Drew had to carry him. "Oh that's adorable," Rick snapped a picture of the bunny sitting on Drew's shoulders as they walked.

Drew glared at him playfully, "Jealous."

"Maybe a little," he smiled as they stepped into another shop. They each picked up cheesy little souvenirs for their work friends and with the help of a sales lady they found a beautiful handbag for Krista."

"Ok now we have Zach, Mr. Franks and Janet and Toph," Rick said thinking of what they could get them.

"I know we can't take it on the plane without a bunch of hassle but why don't we order them a nice bottle of wine from the store at home and have it delivered tomorrow morning and we can get them some sort of accessories here?"

"Accessories?"

"Yeah like a stopper and corkscrew set and one of the bottle holders?"

He nodded, "Sounds great!" They went and got the stuff getting a sterling silver set for Mr. Franks and his wife and a novelty set for Toph and Janet that they thought were hilarious. To be sure he wouldn't forget they sat down at the food court and got something to drink and he went ahead and ordered the wine.

"Any ideas for Zach?" Drew asked.

"Comics?"

"Hey that's not a bad idea! There was a store back there that had comics and action figures." They finished their drinks and headed to find the perfect gift for a teenage boy.

Rick shook his head as Drew let go of the bunny to grab a limited addition Captain America Shield and he already knew they would be taking it home; not for Zach but for Drew.

"I have to have it!" he gushed. "Look at it!" He held it out for Rick to get a closer look and the bunny decided it'd had enough and fell forward on his shoulder causing the long floppy ears to drop down over his face.

A couple nearby couldn't hide their laughter any more then he could. "You are such a nerd. Give me the shield before you hurt yourself."

"But," he parted the bunny's ears and pouted.

"We're getting it," he rolled his eyes and smiled.

Drew grinned and bounced over to the comics. In the end they ended up with several limited addition comics for their young friend. He adjusted the annoying bunny as they walked back into the main part of the mall. "Now we need to find a pet store. We have to take something home for Jake."

"I miss Jake."

"Me too. I really love the little fur ball even though he is little and a ball of fur."

He was surprised that Drew took to the dog so quick because he always said he was a big tough dog type of guy. They had to leave the mall and search for a bit but they finally found a pet store. Rick picked out a stuffed squeaky toy for him and when he turned around to show it to Drew he could only blink at the sheer amount of stuff in his husbands arms. "Honey?"

"This little bed is perfect for when he's home alone and this harness and leash are great and this ball he will love and look at this!" He continued through several more items just as excitedly.

"We will have the most spoiled pup ever," he smiled. "We are going to have to do some strategic packing or get an extra bag just to get all the gifts home."

They grabbed some take out and headed back to the bungalow to pack and have one last night together before their early morning plane home.

(The next instalment of this series will be called Home! Stay tuned!)


End file.
